The Fatal Wound
by hamm3rheart
Summary: Gift!fic for Da God Cane. Read and review if you want.


**This story came from an idea I had while listeing to "The Fatal Wound" by Swiitchfoot. It's nothing much, but it's something.**

**Read and review.**

***Dedicated to **Da God Cane

_

* * *

I am the crisis  
I am the bitter end  
I'm gonna gun this down  
I am divided  
I am the razor edge  
there is no easy now_

_son of sorrow  
staring down forever  
with an aching view  
disenchanted  
lets go down together  
with the fatal wound_

_this is the real thing  
no rubber bullets now  
this is the final bow  
my breath avoids me  
my chest is in my head  
my stomach's upside down  
down_

_son of sorrow  
staring down forever  
with an aching view  
disenchanted  
lets go down together  
with the fatal wound  
with the fatal wound  
with the fatal wound_

* * *

It was a quiet night in autumn, when the red-headed female named Kairi Hibarai was sitting on her roof with a cigarette protruding from her slim, pink lips. She had just gotten out of a bad relationship and she was also an assassin for her family. It was a family business of sorts and she had just gotten the hang of it, before her twin sister Namine, was brutally murdered by another assassin that she later tortured and killed.

She sighed and contemplated crying about it tonight, but instead she took out a cigarette and lit it without a second to spare.

"I can't cry about that shit now…it was pointless to think that she could fucking defend herself just because I gave her a fucking gun-"

"Yo, Hibarai! What the fuck's got you so damn worked up, huh?" Her rival, Revy asked her. Kiari turned around and saw her face with the familiar sadistic smirk on it, followed by her usual cigarette. She quickly resisted the urge to blush.

"Nothing. Just…thinkin about shit that happened in the past, that's all." She heard the other red/brown- haired female scoff, and Kiari looked at her with an offended expression.

"Fuck the past. Nothing good ever happened, anyways. It would be wise of you to just forget about everything, and look forward to the future." She said all while chucking the cigarette that she had before, and pulling out another one, followed by her lighter; to her dismay didn't have any more fluid.

"Shit. I'm all out of fuel." She muttered, but Kairi heard her. She then stood up and walked closely to the taller red/brown-haired female and shared her cigarette light with her.

It was at that second that those two girls realized the intimacy of what just occurred.

Cerulean eyes met with hazel and they darkened with each second that went by.

"Sorry for all of that awkwardness, Rev. Didn't quite know what came over me-" Kiari was then cut short by a finger touching her lips; and then gently entering them. Revy then sighed in content at the sudden change in temperature, and then she closed her eyes and Kiari blushed as she ran her tongue around Revy's icy fingers.

"Damn, Hibarai…can't wait to see just what else you do with that tongue of yours…" Kiari then pushed Revy away and Revy looked at her with a lazy seductive glare.

"What's wrong? Afraid of being inexperienced?" Kairi blushed, as Revy drifted close to her ear.

"I'll teach you all there is to know…" Said the young gunslinger in the young assassin's ear, all the while sending shivers of pleasure running Kiari's spine.

"Ah. I can see that you do like me, Hibarai. I knew it-"

"Shut the hell up, Revy-" Kairi said as she pushed past Revy and began running towards the door at the balcony and ran inside with tears of confusion running down her face. Her cell phone then began to ring and she stopped running temporarily and answered.

"H-Hello?" A woman's voice began to chuckle.

"Why'd you run from me, Hibarai?" She began to hyperventilate, and then run faster.

"Stop running so damn hard, girl. Your boobs are starting to look quite yummy underneath that tank top you're wearing." She screamed and ran faster, until she got to her apartment and drew out her key.

"Here I come, Hibarai. You'd better have yourself wet as hell by the time I get to you." She whimpered and rubbed her thighs together, to try to relieve some of the friction she had; but to no fucking avail.

The friction only got worse.

"If…If you follow me, Revy…I'll have no choice but to kill you." She laughed masochistically and then Kairi heard gunshots fired above her.

"I'm not going down without a fucking fight, Hibarai!" She said as hung up and pulled out her own guns as well.

"Fine!" She said as she jumped up and shot Revy in her arm, just as Kairi was shot in her lower abdomen.

"Damn you!" She said as she began to fall backward and before she made contact with the ground; she was caught. Her eyes were closed and the only word that fell from her lips was…

_Sora._

**

* * *

Sora:**

_I was there at the fight before she had even registered that I was there. I watched from another roof, as Kairi was assaulted and possibly molested by Revy also known as "Two Hands."_

_I saw how much she has grown since we've last seen each other, and I was amazed. Her crimson red hair has lengthened down to her ass and her eyes…the same ones that drew me to her as a child; had grown to be even more beautiful and on occasion deepens to a cerulean color._

_I told her once before that she was very beautiful, but does she believe me? No._

_So…here I am just enjoying the scenery when I heard her tell Revy to leave her alone and that's when I saw her bolting down the stairs to her apartment. I decided to turn invisible and follow her; just in case she got hurt, and lo and behold, she did._

_Shot in the abdomen by the sadistic, Revy Two Hands._

_I had flashed down and caught her, but before she passed out, she whispered my name. I then hugged her and told her that it was going to be okay, and then I looked up at Revy._

"_So…you're the Sora she's been whispering about, huh?" She began to say as she lit another cigarette and loaded up her gun._

"_Well…I'll make sure she never whispers about you ever again." She said in a deadly calm tone._

_I stood up and I flashed Kairi out of her apartment and back to my own apartment, where I would take care of her injuries._

_*~*__**Hours Later**__*~*_

**Kairi**

I woke up to someone humming from a distance. My lower abdomen was burning like fire and I found myself groaning at the pain.

"Goddamn! What is this?" I opened my eyes and I saw deep blue eyes stare back at me. His spiky brunette hair was going in all directions and his thin, pink lips were in an o shape as he looked at me.

I gasped as I realized who he was.

"S-Sora? Sora Yamashita?!" I said sitting up to get a better look at his face, but wincing in pain and wishing I hadn't.

"Lay back down, Kairi. You need your rest now." His deep voice melting my stress away like chocolate that's been sitting in someone's pocket. I began to blush furiously.

"Are you alright now?" He asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Huh? Oh…yes. I'm…I'm fine. Just…um…"

"Confused?" I nodded.

"Well…the answers are simple. Do you recall when I told you that I had to go away for a while because I had to do something vitally important?" I nodded. That time was the hardest for me because right after he told me that; the following week, my twin sister got killed.

I had no means of comfort whatsoever.

"I know how tough that time must've been for you. Your twin sister was murdered, people tried to kill you, and then Rebecca tried to hit on you."

"Rebecca? Who's that?"

"Revy." I nodded and looked down at the blanket he out in between us. It was a chocolate color with aqua swirls on it; and in the middle was a red-headed girl reaching out towards a brown-haired boy who was also reaching out to her.

I gasped as I realized who they were.

"Is…is this us?" He nodded and stood up, and took my bowl with my cold rice in it. My stomach growled and I blushed in embarrassment. He flashed me a cute smile.

"It's okay. I fed you while you were still under the effects of the morphine, so you should be hungry again. It's natural, so don't be embarrassed." I nodded, smiling softly and I looked down at the blanket again. He made sure to have captured my eyes just right. They weren't too deep blue, and yet, the lightness, and the carefree trait in them had dulled a little.

"What do you want me to fix for you?" He said, once again snapping me out of my useless daydreaming.

"Um…can you make pepper chicken with green peppers and plain white rice-"

"With extra gravy and soy sauce?" I blinked. How did he remember what I liked?

"You're forgetting that I've known you for forever, Hibarai. I knew that you were engaged to Riku two years ago, but you found out that he was cheating on you with Selphie that you broke it off. I know how you and your sister were close. So close that you told her all about your assassin job; but in the end, caused her to get killed. But…most of all…your infatuation with Revy. I knew…she had an infatuation with you as well." I looked up at him and my eyes were shimmering with confusion and unshed tears.

"How do you know about that? You haven't been here in years!"

"I just know these things. Trust me on it." He said as he walked to the kitchen and I sat up, stood up and followed him to the kitchen; only to not find him there.

"Sora?" I said before I felt a hand wrap around my waist and pull me close.

"You shouldn't be wandering around someone else's home. Especially, when you're a guest." His voice sent shivers down my spine, and I closed my eyes to restrain myself from attacking my childhood friend.

"What happened to you, Yamashita?" I said softly as the grip on my waist had tightened.

"I…I grew up. I went away…and…I grew up." I then turned around in his grasp and I looked at his face. He had grown a bit of stubble, and his eyes had darkened a little around the edges. His irises had turned a little golden in the middle and I saw his hair get longer. My eyes widened at the thought of a man I've been seeing in my dreams with long, brown, spiky hair, and golden eyes.

Was it Sora?

"S-Sora? A-Are you alright?"

"Revy's coming. Go and hide yourself." I blinked a few times.

"What? What are you saying?-" Just then the doorbell rang and Revy's voice was yelling.

"Alright! Come on out, Kairi, and I swear that you little friend, Sora won't get killed! He'll just…get badly injured." I then drew out my gun and shot the door. Sora looked at me in surprise.

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"She threatened to hurt you, Sora! Or do you not care!" I said with fury burning through my eyes. He sighed and went in his room.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"You'll see in a minute!" He said as he closed his door and Revy kicked the door down. I ran further into the kitchen and I loaded my guns as Sora had come out of his room and hid behind a column. He had a pk3000 in his right hand and he wasn't afraid to use it. We made eye contact and he nodded as he shot Revy in her back and she went down shooting up Sora's apartment.

"You fucking bitch!" She yelled as I came out of my hiding spot and Revy stopped yelling and instead licked her lips. I then dropped my gun and knelt down beside her and my eyes looked at her fragile state.

"Revy…we can't be together." She stopped smirking at me and she looked down at the floor and then back up at me.

"It's because I shot you, isn't it? You know I didn't mean to actually get you. It was an accident."

"It doesn't matter. We…we just can't." At that moment, Sora came out of his spot and she looked utterly calm.

"So…you're the bastard she left me for, eh?" Sora smirked.

"Well…I'm not sure about that. I left her a long time ago and I haven't been back in a while. Right now, I'm trying to get to know Kairi again as an adult because I've known her as a child. I've never really known the adult Kairi until now, and I want to continue to know her better." He said as his eyes stopped shimmering in the dull gold and they reverted to their original coloring.

"How do you do that?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"What? The eye thing?" I nodded. He chuckled.

"I'll explain it to you one day. Right now…we're in the middle of something very important."

"So…you guys are going to kill me, huh?" She asked as her usual masochistic smirk was on her features.

"Yes. I'm going to kill you." Sora said as he cocked his gun and aimed it right in the middle of her forehead.

"Wait, Sora." I said as he was about to pull the trigger.

"What is it, Kairi?" He said as I began to push him away gently. I then looked at him and I asked him to give me a moment alone with her. He sighed and gave me thirty minutes.

"Thanks, Sora." I said as he retreated back to his room.

I knelt closer to her and my lips touched her cheek.

"Why are you letting him kill me, Hibarai? I thought you liked me…"

"I do like you, Revy. It's just that I just had an infatuation with you, and that's pretty much all I felt. It was really nothing personal." I saw her eyes fill with tears and she quickly wiped them away before I even ran to get a tissue for her.

"That was a very low move, Hibarai, even for you. I'm shocked at you." I frowned and she smiled a small smile at me.

"Don't frown. It makes your face age faster." I then lessened my frown to that of a grimace.

"Much better." She said as my face hovered a few inches over hers.

"How much time do we have left?" She asked as I checked my watch.

"We have 23 minutes left."

"Damnit. Well…one request before I die, then?" I nodded.

"Anything, Revy." I said as she brought her arm to stroke mine.

"One kiss." I blushed and leaned in the few extra centimeters between her face and mine, and brushed against her lips gently, before entering her mouth and probing it with my tongue. Our tongues were dancing wildly, and she sucked on mine, making me moan and press my body against hers.

"More, Revy." I whispered against her lips as her hand cupped my womanhood and I cried out in pleasure.

"Is this what you want?" She said as she began rubbing the outline of my clit between my jean shorts and my panties. We were still kissing and she began rubbing faster and harder. I broke away from the kiss only to moan her name loudly.

"Revy! I want more!" I moaned as I straddled her, and she released me of my jean shorts and my panties.

"Have you ever been eaten out before, Kairi?" I blushed because she said my first name for the first time ever.

"Not in a while." Revy then smiled and sat up; ignoring the pain it caused her and ate me like I was an all you can eat buffet. I was seeing stars as Revy's tongue swirled all around my swollen clit and her hands pinched and plucked my hardened nipples.

"Revvvyyyyy…I'm…I'm so fucking close…" I purred as she began to lick up and down, side to side, and then licked a hard, slow circle around my clit again.

It felt as though my head was spinning as I came all over Revy's lips and chin, and she lapped it all up in a matter of seconds.

"Damn, Kairi. Your cum…it tastes magnificent." I smiled as I put my panties back on and my shorts.

"Sora's coming. I'm gonna miss you." I said as she smiled and licked her lips.

"Don't worry, kid. Just as long as your taste is the last thing I taste in my mouth…I can die a happy lady." She said as she saw Sora cock his gun.

"Ready, Revy?" He said as she smirked at him.

"Sure thing, spiky." She said and chuckled. I smirked at her and winked and she winked back at me just as Sora aimed the gun and fired. Before I knew it, she was dead and I had tears falling down my cheeks.

At first, I thought I would hate her to the point that if she died, I wouldn't care, but now…

I really fucking miss that sadistic bitch.

Not only was she my rival, but she was also the best kisser I've ever kissed, and she gave the best oral sex I've even had.

"You okay?" Sora asked, snapping me back to reality.

"I…I don't know, Sora. We had sex before she died, and…"

"You miss her." He said that as a statement and not as a question. He knew my infatuation for her was genuine, and would never be shared with anyone else. Except Sora.

"What drew you to her the most? The sex you guys had just now? Or the fact that you both know pain, understand pain, and would give anything to make that very pain that unites the two of you go away?" I looked down as I walked towards his balcony and grabbed a cigarette.

"The second choice. I had lost a sister, and she had lost her parents. Pain was a language we both understood quite well, and for that; we drew close. When we weren't trying to kill each other, we talked on the rooftop. Sometimes we shared our cigarettes, other times we shared our liquor and/or rum. The rum was the best thing to share because…whenever we drank it, the pain we kept buried down inside where no one would find it, was the pain that always surfaced the fastest." Sora hummed in understanding, and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"I don't have a light, Sora." I said as we both looked at each other. My hair was blowing in the autumn breeze and my eyes darkened to a cerulean color.

"Care to share yours?" I said innocently. He then crossed the balcony in three long strides and kissed me. I smiled as the tears came again.

"I've really missed you sine you've gone, Sora. Why'd you leave?" I asked as his eyes glowed yellow again.

"I left because I didn't want to put you in danger of the threat of what I was becoming."

"And…what exactly are you becoming?" I asked as he leaned into my neck and nuzzled.

"Isn't it obvious? I knew everything about you since you were a child, I knew what your favorite food was, and I don't eat a normal food consumption diet." My mind ran around searching for ways to put the pieces together.

And then it hit me.

The golden eyes, the long spiky hair, the super strength, the unusual diet, all of it fit into place as I felt two points grave across my neck.

Sora Yamashita…is a vampire.

"You're…you're a vampire." He smiled and I saw one of his vampire fangs stick out, making him look even cuter.

"You're still adorable. No matter what you are, you're still my Sora." He leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss so gentle, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming.

"How old are you?" I asked as we broke away, and went back into his apartment.

"I'm 27, but I'm frozen in the body of a 22-year-old."

"That's not bad." I concluded, as I walked past Revy's body.

"Shouldn't we done something about her body?" I asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tub of gasoline and a box of matches, and sat them by the balcony.

"You grab the head and I'll grab the feet." I nodded as I grabbed her head and I saw that her lips were still glossy from when she licked my cum off of them. I began to blush.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"I was just thinking about the sex we had before she died. It was fun." He looked down as her lips were glistening in the light. I saw him chuckle.

"I'll bet." Then we laid her down and poured gasoline all over her body, and then Sora tossed her over the edge. He then lit the match and threw it at her and she burned as she fell to the ground.

Her guns were still in the apartment and I kept those for myself.

I'll miss her a lot, but in the end we were still rivals.

My hair blew in the autumn wind as did Sora's, and we lit our cigarettes as we watched Revy's body burn in the parking lot below.

It's like she said before: "Fuck the past. Nothing good ever happened, then anyways."

That was one thing she got wrong. Something good _did_ happen…

And now…it's gone.

* * *

**Like I said up top, this is just a thought I had. **Nothing more, nothing less.

**Read and review.**


End file.
